


Podfic: Two Days (tweedisgood)

by Cellar_Door



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: holmestice, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellar_Door/pseuds/Cellar_Door
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first ACD canon podfic! </p><p>Two Days was written by the wonderfully talented tweedisgood, and it was such a pleasure (and a challenge, holy Batman) to record one of Tweed's fics for my first Holmestice. </p><p>Also, thanks to numberthescars for the amazing cover art!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Podfic: Two Days (tweedisgood)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tweedisgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedisgood/gifts).



> My first ACD canon podfic! 
> 
> Two Days was written by the wonderfully talented tweedisgood, and it was such a pleasure (and a challenge, holy Batman) to record one of Tweed's fics for my first Holmestice. 
> 
> Also, thanks to numberthescars for the amazing cover art!

Title: Two Days

Author: tweedisgood  
Reader: Cellar_Door  
Fandom: Sherlock Holmes (ACD Canon)  
Pairing: Holmes/Watson  
Length/size/format: 45:50, 42.1MB, mp3

Download here: http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/two-days

Reader's Tumblr: http://cellardoortumbles.tumblr.com/mypodficinfo

Rating: Explicit

Music used: George's Waltz (2), Shigeru Umebayashi

 

Enjoy!

xo Cellar Door


End file.
